


《玫瑰》蓝胡子（十七）

by Jiangyanzi



Series: 《玫瑰》 [6]
Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiangyanzi/pseuds/Jiangyanzi
Series: 《玫瑰》 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540345





	《玫瑰》蓝胡子（十七）

“嘭！”门被他一脚踹上，安瑞尔被他从两米之外扔到床上，扑地一声在柔软的床上弹了几弹。遍体鳞伤的身体哪里经得起这种折腾，牵动的伤口让安瑞尔立刻缩成了一只虾米，好像这样就能减轻痛苦。  
“还鬼鬼祟祟的干什么，你一出门我就闻到你的味道了。”费朗咧嘴一笑，伸手粗暴地将那条充斥着恶趣味的丝质睡裙从脚踝直接掀到了腰上，然后满意地看到omega极力想要遮掩的股间已经泛起了湿意。他看了一眼墙上的日历，很准。关于洛尼雅的事，他一个细节也不会记错。  
费朗的手指避开大腿上的伤口，碰了碰那湿润的穴口。热潮期的影响还没有发展到汹涌的地步，不过已经出初见端倪。他本可以耐心地和那人谈完话，等到omega美味的身体至少已经八分熟，被渴望煎熬得把整张床单都蹭皱，忍不住咬着被角用手指慰藉自己时再推开门。不过——他现在就有点忍不住了。  
“嗯……”安瑞尔难耐地收了收腿，挣扎着想要爬向床的另一边，却被费朗抓着脚踝一下子拖了回去。嘶啦一声，那条脆弱的睡裙被轻易撕开，费朗从床头柜里重新翻出绳索，将安瑞尔的手腕绑在床头的栏杆上，把他的头按进枕头里，逼迫人摆出跪趴的姿势。费朗的手不紧不慢地滑过股沟，在那湿漉漉的入口和已经立起的分身上来回抚摸着。  
“刚刚下来是想找我？”费朗的手指探进穴口。他喜欢洛尼雅身体里温暖的感觉。虽然，眼前的这个安瑞尔除了这张好像没有留下丝毫岁月痕迹的脸，哪里也再找不出洛尼雅的一点影子。  
那个有点儿小任性，但是大部分时间很温顺，对他言听计从、百般依恋，爱他爱得可以什么都不要的洛尼雅。那个被他一碰就害羞地缩起来，在床上稍微欺负狠了一点就哭个不停的洛尼雅。  
费朗说不清他现在是个什么心情。他说得不假，这些年他没有一刻忘记对这个人的恨。他无数在梦中执行了他的报复，但是他也不是没发现，那些也并不是复仇的梦，只是一个个充斥着暴力因素的春梦而已。  
他只能承认他还是很想要他。

oemga处在热潮期的身体很快就接纳了他的扩张，当费朗把硬挺的分身挤入那狭窄的入口，听到安瑞尔一边倒抽了一口气，一边还在不干不净地骂着什么时，心里仅存的一点怀念与温情一下子破碎开来，消失得无影无踪。他狠狠地捣进这副装着陌生灵魂的熟悉身体，用他从前绝不会舍得对洛尼雅用上的狠劲疯狂地折磨着安瑞尔，让他在痛苦和愉悦中挣扎着。天秤随着情事的进行一点点倾斜着，当热潮期的影响不再是初见端倪，而是来势汹涌，费朗终于如愿以偿地听到身下的omega迷失在欲望中的呻吟。  
费朗低着头，看着自己粗大的紫色肉茎在那雪白的股间出入的样子。操了那么多天干涩的甬道，他几乎忘了洛尼雅的身体原来是那么香软多汁，随手一个撩拨就桃水泛滥，顺着两人的交合处往下淌。  
“你就这一点没变，还是那么淫荡。”  
“嗯……啊啊……”  
安瑞尔没有力气再去阻止那不知羞耻的柔媚声音从口中溢出。也许那是好事，他这样告诉自己，这意味着费朗没有办法再伤害他了。这时候费朗再怎么弄疼他，都只是给他徒增乐趣而已。  
比如此刻随着费朗挺动的节奏不断落在他的臀上的巴掌。那火辣辣的痛觉带来了一种别样的快感。费朗也察觉到他打一巴掌那咬着他不放的小穴就缩一下，向外挤出更多的液体。  
“这样也能让你爽吗，婊子。”  
侮辱也不再有意义了，那只会让他更兴奋。  
安瑞尔喘息着，苍白的脸上透出迷情的红潮。“用力啊，废物……啊，我一点……一点感觉，都没有……”  
热潮期总是会让他的他脑子有点不清醒。安瑞尔虽然知道这时候惹火费朗不会有什么好果子吃，但是他忍不住就是要跟费朗对着干。  
费朗说一句他就要还一句。  
“别咬这么紧，操都操不动。”  
“不紧都夹不住你，你这个小……啊啊啊……”  
“行啊，我小？”费朗粗喘着，残暴地凌虐着这副让他又爱又恨又想的身体，“那你说说谁比我大，这六年来你用这下贱的身子还勾引了多少alpha？嗯？”  
费朗对这具身体太了解了，他知道怎么做会让他的洛尼雅崩溃。  
饱满的龟头碾过褶皱的内壁，重重地顶在omega微张的生殖腔口上，身下人的叫声一下子染上了哭腔。生殖腔向来是所有omega的弱点，那里异常的敏感，不仅仅是对于快感，更是对于疼痛。  
热潮期的本能会让平时紧闭的腔口张开来为受精做准备，但在omega的抗拒心理下仍然在翕动着试图紧缩。安瑞尔感觉到费朗在企图撞开腔口闯进去，本能的恐惧慑住了他，他想要挣脱，但是每一次想要逃开的后果都只是被抓回来贯得更深，那火热的东西死死地钉在他身体里，简直让他痛不欲生，但同时也带来了难以言喻的快感。  
“受不了了？求我啊，再叫大声点。”  
“啊……求你用点力，我没感觉……”  
费朗抓着安瑞尔披散的长发向后扯，逼迫他抬起头，那腰身塌下去，弯出一条勾魂摄魄的弧度。安瑞尔被迫仰着头，被不停地贯穿操弄的下身仿佛已经不属于他了。它完全被另一个alpha占有，掌控，随着他的动作激起一阵阵违背安瑞尔意志的快感。  
“记得这个姿势吗，上一次我让你爽得喷了好几次水是不是……那时候我怎么没发现你就是个欠操的骚货。”  
“还有呢？”安瑞尔气息不稳地笑了，“婊子，贱人，骚货……嗯……我听腻了，有没有点新词？”  
每个alpha都这么骂他。真的很无聊。这一切都是那么无聊……  
费朗在终于发现在唇枪舌战上他讨不到半点好之后，总算闭上了嘴。他原本是个直性子，不擅长用语言刻薄别人，也不会收敛自己的脾气，曾经仅有的耐心和温柔都给了洛尼雅，却被践踏进了尘埃里。  
他沉默地发狠地撞击着，只要他不说话，那么安瑞尔也没什么好说的。至少他的呻吟听起来和洛尼雅还有几分相似，费朗这么想，而他想要的本来也就只是这个而已。  
omega的发情期很漫长。他有的时候时间用行动让安瑞尔屈服……  
所幸安瑞尔的意志看起来也并不比费朗预想的要坚定多少，很快费朗就听到了他的示弱。  
“我没力气了……”安瑞尔喘息着说，声音有点儿抖，语气放得很软很软，像是哀求，“换个姿势好吗。”  
他的腿软得跪都跪不住，浑身像是刚从井里捞上来似的水淋淋的，费朗沉默了一会儿，觉得这个要求还算合理，退出他的身体，将他的身体扳了过来。omega像是完全被发情的本能支配似的缠住他的身体，用自以为隐蔽的方式靠近他寻找着他的信息素。  
“费朗……”  
安瑞尔用沙哑的声音叫了一声费朗的名字，好像想说什么，而被这和洛尼雅全然不同的声音呼唤的费朗不知为何却突然感到心口泛起了疼痛，有那么一刻他感觉自己回到了五年前的春天，而洛尼雅也是这样总喜欢缠着他一遍遍地叫他的名字，直到……  
刚刚还瘫软在床上看上去好像完全没有力气了的omega忽然像蛰伏在草丛里的蟒蛇似的猛地扑了上来，他的手还被绑在床头，但已经足够支撑身体直起45，一口咬断正伏在自己身上的alpha的颈边大动脉。  
这一招从来没有失手过，但不仅因为他的动作够快、够突然，也因为alpha在这个时候通常对他毫无防备。但很可惜，这个世界上最难骗的，并不是最聪明的人，也不是最多疑的人，而是已经被骗过一次的人。  
砰的一声巨响，在安瑞尔碰到他的脖颈前，费朗闪电般伸手按住他的前额把他整个脑袋重重地掼在床头，然后按住他的再一次进入了他的身体。  
“母狗。”  
费朗用低沉的安百罗摩语吐出了一个词。  
安瑞尔感觉到迎面袭来的一片黑暗，耳鸣，还有在那之后才到来的疼痛，以及跟强烈的眩晕和失重感……情欲一下子变得很渺茫，他终于脱离了热潮期的本能，回归于一片跳频般的安静中。   
费朗按着他的腿继续粗暴的掠夺。安瑞尔猜想他似乎比刚刚更用力了，但是他什么也感受不到了。安瑞尔只迷迷糊糊地感觉到生命正顺着头部的某个破口往外流逝。有的时候他不排斥快感和疼痛，但他讨厌流血的感觉，那会让他变得虚弱，然后让一切脱离掌控。  
“你现在……跟他，很像。”他用连自己都听不清的声音喃喃着。“你们都是一样的……”  
对于alpha来说在床上听到这句话并不是什么愉快的体验，他狠狠地撞了一下，“跟谁像？”  
“霍布斯。”那个想要用叉子和烛台把他钉死在餐桌上的中将。安瑞尔感觉到意识在渐渐远去，只剩下本能在复述着这个一直血淋淋地刻在他心脏上的名单。他无数次自我催眠他早已把这些事忘了，都过去了，可是事实是他没有一刻忘记过。  
“霍布斯，阿萨德，谢利，达勒，坎布尔，格雷沙姆……费朗。”  
最后一个名字像锤子一样重重地砸在了费朗心上。  
空气中的omega的信息素越来越浓郁，带着omega热潮期时特有的诱人，浓到了一种诡异的程度，费朗终于发现好像有什么不对劲。他低下头一看，安瑞尔闭着双眼，脸上的潮红不知何时早已褪得干干净净，只剩下一片惨白，连唇上都没有一丝血色，头上的血染透了半个枕头，顺着额头晕开一片触目惊心的红。  
“……洛尼雅？”  
费朗伸出手推了推安瑞尔，碰到的触感像是在推一具已经没有生命的躯体。费朗忽然感到了一阵深入骨髓的恐惧和慌张，甚至连心脏都微微颤抖起来，这很奇怪，他明明那么恨他，恨不得将他活活撕碎，恨不得一口一口把他的肉撕咬下来吞进肚里，但是在安瑞尔似乎真的死了的时候，费朗却只恨不能回到十分钟前直接掐死那个肆意伤害他的自己。  
“洛尼雅！”


End file.
